How To Embarrass Johnny
by Rexan
Summary: Finally! Johnny got up the courage to ask out a girl he likes! Except... Oh boy. Maybe it was a bad choice to take her to such a nice restaurant... - One shot.


_Actually, this was a first-person writing check in my lang. arts/comm. arts class on a _The Outsiders_ test, and I thought it turned out pretty good, so I decided to_ _put it on here. There were three options to choose from: Dally at a family reunion, Johnny on a date with a beautiful girl, and Cherry visiting Johnny at the hospital. Yeah, yeah. My teacher knows that none of that never happened, but that was why those were the things to write about. I chose the second option just 'cause I thought Johnny would act really dumb. xD I hope you'll enjoy this!  


* * *

_

"Are you Mr. Cade, sir?"

"Y-yes," I stammered. I couldn't believe I was going on a date, and at one of the best restaurants in town, too! What had I been thinking? I'm a greaser; I'm going to seem completely out of place here!

"Right this way, sir." I was led between tables and across the restaurant, and my legs felt too heavy. I wasn't sure if I wanted to do this anymore.

I shuddered.

It was impossible for me to tell if I'd just shuddered because I was excited or nervous. Dreading, maybe? All three?

We reached the table and I sat down on the chair at the left of the table. There were only two chairs, and they were both a bit too fancy and silky for my liking. All they really did was make me feel even more dingy in this fancy place.

My waiter walked away, and after he had disappeared around some corner, I ran my fingers through my hair. What would my date think of this place? Would she like it here?

After five minutes or so, my stomach had become so unsettled that I almost felt sick, and I was also worrying that I might have to leave here out of just pure nausea before my date even got here! My throat and mouth were feeling dry beyond saving. I resolved I would just stop thinking altogether until she arrived.

Around three more minutes passed, and I was feeling much better since I'd allowed my mind to wander to a different subject.

Right when I saw the man who'd seated me come around the corner, I only knew that my date, Maranda, was behind him.

I gulped to ease the dryness in my mouth and throat that had just waltzed right back to bother me again.

Maranda smiled at me when she got her first glance of me sitting in this stupid chair, but I completely forgot about the chair when I saw that. She's beautiful, and her smile is amazing.

A hint of makeup, but not too much, gorgeous white teeth, and shining blonde hair. She's beautiful alright. To me, it's amazing that she's not a Soc. I mean, I'm really glad she isn't. She's not exactly super rich like them, and she doesn't try to pull the annoying and mischievous antics they do.

The first time I saw her was at the Dingo, and she had looked absolutely perfect in every way. She had been laughing and her eyes had been shining with happiness. Maranda smiling was the most magnificent thing I could ever imagine.

At last, the waiter pulled the chair out for her and she sat down. He walked away, and then Maranda started talking. "Hey, Johnny. It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" She had a small smile playing on her lips and she was looking at me.

I'd reserved a seat next to a window, and she was right; it was nice out tonight.

I nodded, trying to smile back, but I think it turned out more like a weird looking grimace. "So... um..." I sputtered. "Uh... How-about-we-just-order-right-now-okay?" I'd pretty much blurted out that whole sentence in less than two seconds, and I felt so embarrassed, I wanted to crawl under the table and die.

Maranda just laughed. "You're a funny guy, aren't you, Johnny?"

"Err... Sure?" This was all feeling a bit too awkward for my liking, so I picked up my menu and used it to cover up my reddening face.

Cautiously, I peeked out, and saw Maranda scanning her own menu and smiling to herself.

I ended up ordering a burger, and Maranda ordered spaghetti. We conversed throughout the whole meal, and I felt a bit more confident in talking to her every time I said something.

After a while, we both ran out of things to say, so we just finished the rest of our food in silence.

Once I'd left the money for our food and we'd walked out of the restaurant, Maranda turned around, grinning. She asked me, "Johnny, do you want to go out again sometime soon?"

"O-okay!" I happily answered.

* * *

**Edit 11/23/'10: **_I made a much-needed title and summary change, haha. :P Anyways, I hope you liked it._


End file.
